Driving Me Crazy
by Victorious101
Summary: 12 Year-old Briana has been abandoned in the city of Johnstown. One minute she was with her family, but the next she was all alone under the control of a mysterious woman.


**Driving Me Crazy**

**Written By: Briana Wadsworth**

**"Briana, go shovle off the deck right this instant," my outrageous father shouted. I swear every minute of every day the chores I do grow to a larger amount. As I buckled up my exquisit winter coat I sprinted across the kitchen and out my back door. There outside stood my two bothersome brothers screaming and shouting loudly in my ear. "Hey Bree do you want to join us in a snowball fight. "No, I have to shovle off the deck maybe never," I said. **

**The deck is very damp and completely covered with snow. I begin to shovle off the deck very quickly, for when I am done I will go inside out of the cold. Almost one hour has past and the deck is nearly finished, except the pile of snow I left in the corner. "Bree are you almost complete with the task I gave you," said my father. "Dad I will be done with the deck in any moment," I shouted back at him. " Oh no," I screamed as I fell face forward right into my shallow pool.**

**The water is extremely cold and my coat has been ruined by the dirty water not cleaned in weeks. Every speck of air I breathe in is being washed away by the waves of water I sink under. My eyes are forced closed by the chlorine desolving in the water. Every part of my body has been drowned under the shadows of my pool. Then came a bright light shining over my eyes.**

**Standing at my side was a strange figuire I could not make out. As I began to fully open my eyes I could see the figuire there standing was my neighbor Al. He had asked if I was alright and helped me out of the water. I dashed to my house and ran straight inside, grabbing a blanket to keep me warm. "Well, what happened to you," said my mother. "I fell in the pool," I said laughing. "Go run to the bathtub and take a clean shower," my mother shouted as I ran upstairs.**

**I was done with my shower and was already dressed, when my brother Joey had begged me to play a video game with him. "Bree won't you come and play Mario with me for a few minutes," Joey screamed. I ignored his comments and rushed down stairs into the kitchen for a quick bite. Our refrigerator was completely empty and everyone but me and Joey was gone.**

**"Joey where did Mom and Jimmy go," I asked. "Bree if I knew wouldn't you think I would've told you," he said back." I doubt it." The house was bare, my family was gone, and every speck of food was longed to be gone. The only thing I have is my charm bracelet, which to me was special, it gave me luck. The charm bracelet was beaded in pink and had two diamond in the center. I looked away from my hand and I ran all around our house, looking in every corner for my family, but they are not in sight. Maybe they went to the store I said, as I dialed the store's number on the house phone asking if they were to be seen. There was no answer and I was all alone with Joey.**

**For the whole eveningI had to sit and listen to the voice of my brother screaming in my ear every second. "Will you be quiet and let me enjoy my TV program," I shouted. I didn't mean for him to make a fuss about the quarrel but for him to stop bothering me. Where was my family, I hungered and starved waiting for my Mom and Jimmy's return. I went outside and had noticed my neighborhood was empty, not even a rabbit in sight.**

**I tried phoning the police department but there was no answer. Joey had now gone missing too and the world as I know it is disappearing as hours go by. Shocked in fear, I ran outside down every street looking for a single person. No one was located in sight for miles to come and every house sooned to vanish. Was this all apart of a plan or has every person in the world disappeared.  
The region of Johnstown, PA was falling apart by the minute. I had nothing to eat, no house to sleep in, and most importantly my family is gone. The sun bagan to drop and the wind blew harder and harder, I had to find somewhere to sleep for the night to come. I walked and walked when I came to the only tree in sight and started to climb to a heavy branch that was just right to rest. When I found the right branch I sat my head on the edge of the wood and my eyes began to shut.**

**I awoke from a long rest, startled I had fell off the tree on to the cold hard ground. The snow seemed as if it had whispered in my ear and told me to run. So I got up and ran to the closest church, even though it was empty I had prayed for the hunger of my soul, the lives of all people, and that I would wake up from this strange nightmare. I wanted to get back to reality and for everything to be normal. I sat and cried when a large figuire sprouted over my head.**

**Was the figuire up above my head a member of my family or is it someone I do not know. The odd looking man had stood over six feet high and looked very strong. "Greetings, my name is Scott Wagner and I have come in return to warn you of what has happened." I screamed and shouted loudly trying not to be noticed. "Where is my family and what happened to the city?" "Excuse me but you will have to come with me, its about your family," said Scott.**

**I followed Scott prctically everywhere around the city until we came to the only house left. The white house was large and had over ten bedrooms. "I am here to informed you that your parents have been trapped and locked in this dungon along with everyone else in the city," said Scott. I had asked him why this had been done and he had replied that a ruler by the name of Patricia Wagner has took control of all Pennsylvania. Patricia walked right in front of me and asked for my name.**

**"My name is Briana, why is this happening, first I fell in the pool and now this has happened but why. " Listen to me carefully she said, my country has took control of all the United States of America because we can. I would not like to have a little girl trying to inform me on how to run my country," said Patricia. I tried and tried to run away but I could not make it over five feet for Scott Wagner was there to stop me. Patricia had threw me in the dungon and locked all entrances.**

**The dungon was cold and damp but Patricia had offered me food. She had given me some yams and turkey and I had greedingly ate it all in almost one bite. There on the other side of the dungon was my family and I ran toward them fast and nearly fell. I was so happy to see them and asked why the refrigerator was empty. They told me that Patricia and her group of men had took and ate all of our food. The nightmare got worst when we saw Patricia started to do something cruel. **

**On the other side of the dungon was Patricia as she started to seperate groups of families by adding a fence to split up boys and girls. When she came to my family she split up my Dad, jimmy, and joey from me and my Mom. We sat and sat for days wishing we were back at home but we were stuck here in the dark of an abandoned dungon in control of Patricia and Scott Wagner.**

**The nights in the dungon were cold and wet, my family had faced severe problems. My brother Jimmy had began to feel really sick as everyone else began to die off including my friends from school. Was my family next in line to die? I quickly ran to my mom and began to cry. Sunlight was drowning off by every minute and before I knew it I was fast asleep again in bed. When I quickly got up Patricia came to my side and told me to follow her into a dark lonely path.**

**Me and Patricia came to a room which had blankets and beds. I cried for I wanted my family here with me. Before I knew it Patricia had brought my whole family to the room with me, as we gathered together in the warmth. "I chose to keep your family alive for one reason and one reason only, I want you," Patricia shouted as she pointed right at me. Why did shr esnt me? If she had me would she hurt me?**

**The thoughts flew to my head as I stared at her looking confused. "But why do you want me," I asked looking very fustrated. I was afraid of what she might say. "I need one thing from you, your... Her voice trailed off in silence. What did she want from me? The same thought rushed through my head. "I want your bracelet, said Patricia.**

**Did I really have to give away my bracelet? My bracelet is special to me, it is the only thing that I have to remind me of how lucky I am. "If you don't hand me your bracelet I will kill your family," Said Patricia. I did not want to hand it over, at least not to her. "No I will never!" Those words flew out of my mouth. Patricia dashed out of the room only to return with a knife. "No," I screamed as Patricia had reached over to my family. **

**Patricia dropped the knife and picked up an axe. She reached over towards me. I dashed for the door, but she grabbed me. Right there and then she reached for the axe and brought it to my head. I awoke quickly in fear and realized it was only a dream.**


End file.
